Monophanie
|height = 40 cm (1' 3")Height comparison between Monokuma and the Monokubs |family = • Monokuma (Father; Self-Proclaimed) • Monotaro (Sibling/Lover) • Monokid (Sibling) • Monodam (Sibling) • Monosuke (Sibling) |participated = Killing School Semester |fates = • Burst by a giant wasp during Gonta Gokuhara's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown up by Monokuma |status = Inactive |affiliation = • Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |game debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |manga debut = New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology |game portrayal = Kōichi Yamadera Natalie Hoover }} Monophanie ' (モノファニー ''Monofanii, '''Monofunny in the original Japanese) is one of the antagonists featured Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. She is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with her brothers Monotaro, Monosuke, Monokid and Monodam that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. She is the only female member, as well as the gentlest one. History Creation Monophanie, along with her four other siblings were created by Team Danganronpa, a group of people who created the famous reality show called Danganronpa, a series which tells the story about Killing Games. Monophanie and the Monokubs' roles are to aid Monokuma in hosting the Killing Game. It is unknown in which Killing Game they started to join, as well as their creation time. Their notable appearance is the last Killing Game entry, the 53rd one (also known as the Killing School Semester). Killing School Semester Introduction After the students woke up and left the classrooms they were in, the Monokubs began to lure every student to the gymnasium. After every student entered the gym, the Monokubs entered the gymnasium with their Exisals and they appeared before all the students by jumping from their Exisals, showing their robotic body that has a shape similar to bear. Although this seems strange to the students and raises many questions, Monokid and the others concentrate on incoherent things until at last, they realize that the students did not possess the appropriate clothes to be "Definitive Students", for which they give them new clothes. Realizing that Monophanie did not fulfill his task, the Monokubs are forced to stop the beginning of the mutual killing game and wait another time, restarting everything and returning some memories to all the students. It was revealed that this event happened right before the 53rd Killing Game occurred when the students' memories were about to be fabricated by Team Danganronpa. Together with her father, Monophanie and the Monokuma Kubs rule the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Monophanie and his siblings use the Exisals robots to corner the students to the gymnasium, where they started to fabricate a group of talentless fifteen students before participating in the 53rd Killing Game. Monokuma's entrance Monophanie and her siblings control the mutual killing game of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles with her father Monokuma. They are the controller of the Exisals, a robotic beast they use as their personal robots to punish students who defy the school's rules. Monophanie is the only sister in the siblings and also the gentlest among them. Monophanie along with her siblings were shown on the monitors of the Academy to announce the daytime and nighttime and other events about the killing game. When Kaito Momota was about to attack Monokuma, the Monokubs appeared to punish him until they accidentally squished Monokuma with the Exisals, which resulted in his explosion. Monophanie began to cry for her father, later followed by her siblings, thinking he is truly gone. The Kubs then leave to go to commemorate their father's demise. Later, Monokuma reappeared the next day and made the Monokubs happy to see that their father is still alive. Monophanie and the rest of the Monokubs appear again during the first Class Trial. When Kaede Akamatsu is voted as the culprit, her companions try to protect her from the execution, but nevertheless, the Monokuma Kubs threaten them with their Exisals so that they couldn't intervene with Kaede's execution. During her execution, Monophanie, along with the other Monokuma Kubs, helped Monokuma to orchestrate the execution by pulling the rope tied to Kaede's neck until she died from . At the end of the execution, Monodam killed Monokid by pushing him inside the piano's cover, where he was crushed by the spikes alongside Kaede. Monotaro, Monophanie, and Monosuke were all shocked and confused as to why Monokid was executed as well, where-as Monokuma simply brushes it off and stated that at least he only has four more kids. After Monokuma left, the remaining Kubs questioned Monodam, but he simply states that it was "For their own good" before leaving as well. Monotaro and Monophanie were both still bewildered, but Monosuke didn't think much of it and simply states that Monodam killed Monokid because he was bullying him. After this, the remaining Monokuma Kubs left the Class Trial room as well. After the end of the chapter, the Monokubs presented the remaining students with their prizes for completing and surviving the Class Trial. Age of the Monokubs With Kirumi Tojo being executed, Monosuke also ended up being murdered by Monodam due to him being very mean to Monodam during Chapter 2, which shocked and scared Monophanie and Monotaro because of Monodam's actions. Monodam turns against Monokuma, accusing him of treating his children like slaves. Since the Monokubs have Exisals on their side, Monokuma is forced to surrender. Monokuma seems to be happy about the Monokubs. He then decides to take a vacation and leave the Academy to his children. In Chapter 3, Monotaro and Monophanie presented a new Motive to the students before Monokuma went on his vacation from the Ultimate Academy. Where they told the students that they could resurrect one of their dead classmates as a "transfer student" and participate in the Killing School Semester once again. Monophanie once again appears in the computer room along with Monophanie and Monodam where they presented to Shuichi the new computer that could create a completely "new world" with this technology. The Monokubs also gave Shuichi a Flashback Light with a new memory. Monotaro and the other Monokubs appeared in the cafeteria with the students to give them a Flashback Light to prepare their no plan. However, Angie grabbed the Flashback Light and destroyed it right in front of the Monokubs. The Monokubs were shocked because their plan failed since Angie broke the Flashback Light. Monotaro began to question Monodam about the situation, but doesn't have anything to say and left the cafeteria. All confused, Monotaro didn't know what to do and left as well, along with Monophanie. Monophanie later appeared when Angie's body was found in her Research Lab. Monophanie started to vomit a lot of green due to her being not good on for things. There, Monophanie and the other Monokubs gave to the students the Monokuma File. Later during the investigation when Tenko's body was found, the Monokubs were shocked to see two murders during the investigation for the Class Trial. Since the Monokubs didn't know what to do in that situation, they called their father for help. After their father, Monokuma appeared he began to lick them for their cuteness. Monokuma explained how this situation worked and later left the crime scene. During the end of Chapter 3, Monotaro and Monophanie assisted Monokuma to execute Korekiyo Shinguji. During the execution, Monodam committed suicide by rushing past Monotaro and Monophanie and into the flame that was boiling Korekiyo alive, causing it to burn even more. During Chapter 4, Monotaro believed he was a drunken husband and Monophanie was his wife and both of them started a romantic relationship afterward. Monophanie's Fate In Chapter 4's trial, Monophanie began to have stomach pains. Monotaro thought they were going to have a baby. Monotaro and Monophanie were involved in Gonta Gokuhara's execution. Monophanie was unknowingly carrying a robotic growing wasp inside her belly, and later she was killed after she gave "birth" to the insect when it exploded through her stomach and then proceeded to slice Monotaro in half. This was all a ploy by Monokuma as the cubs were boring him and that “bad things always happen to children whose parents don’t care about them.” Danganronpa V3 Chapter 4 Execution In Chapter 5, Monokuma is seen crying for his deceased children as all of them were dead. Monophanie was mentioned when Monokuma first showed the students where the Monokubs store the Exisals Units. Since Monotaro and his other siblings were dead, Monokuma gave the students this room since no one can use the Exisals but the Monokubs. Monokubs' Return Once all of the Monokuma Kubs got destroyed Monokuma started to mourn for his children because of how they got destroyed. Monophanie and her brothers were rebuilt by Monokuma after Kokichi Oma's Class Trial and began to be active once again to assist their father in the Mutual Killing Game. Monokuma stated that the factory that built the Monokubs were still in function and brought the latest models of them. Monokuma specially brought them back to have power from the Exisals since Monokuma can't control them, but Monophanie and her siblings can. Monotaro and the other Monokubs don't know what has happened around in the killing game and are confused in a way. Monokuma and the Monokubs, riding their Exisals, arrive and threaten to destroy K1-B0 for damaging the school and ending the Killing Game. K1-B0 reassures everyone to find the truth while he engages the Monokubs in combat, fighting them the entire time everyone else is investigating the real truth about the Killing Game. Monophanie and her siblings are once again present in the final Class Trial. Despite being brought back by Monokuma, her father had a self-destruct button prepared, which he promptly used to destroy the Kubs once again when they got on his nerves or did anything to anger him. Creation and Development Name ---- In the original Japanese release, her name is Monofunny (モノファニー). Monophanie is the only character to drastically change her name in the game's English localization from Mono'funny' to Mono'phanie'. This could be to note that she is the only female member of her group. Alternate Fates ---- She also appears in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) along with his brothers. She first appeared when Yasuhiro Hagakure's body was found. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monophanie and her siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Appearance Monophanie's appearance is similar to that of her father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma consists of pink and vertical magenta stripes on Monophanie. Likewise, her eye is white, contrasting Monokuma's. Unlike most Monokumas, her whole left eye occasionally glows white light instead of having a small red glow. She also has bright pink cheeks. She wears a brown bikini top with a sakura flower printed on both sides. She wears a light pink flower and has a yellow pacifier. She also usually carries a big sunflower with her. Personality Monophanie is a child-like robot with a feminine personality. Her personality appears much more gentle than her brothers, and her kindness is mentioned to be "a unique character trait", which seems to make her somewhat well-liked by her father and siblings, though it can also annoy the other bears who are more openly "evil". She isn't good with gore and cruelness, which is why she is very often seen vomiting, with the vomit even turning different colors depending on the situation.Monophanie's profile. According to Monotaro, her green puke is an omen of bad luck and disaster, and anyone who sees her blue puke will have good luck. In general, Monophanie is considered "the cute one", with a tendency to do cute things like trying to solve the killing game via rock-paper-scissors, or suddenly falling asleep, and liking flowers. Furthermore, she is mentioned to dislike nasty things like gore and bugs. She also appears to be one of the more sensible and intelligent Monokubs, being often shocked and confused by her brothers' crude and confusing remarks. When the siblings begin their usual fighting, she often plays the mediator and seems to dislike arguing, but in the end, she always ends up joining in the fight. While often seeming very gentle and sensitive, she also has a tough side, like when she threatens to defeat all of her four brothers all by herself with her Exisal. She also hits Monotaro multiple times in the head with a frying pan in an attempt to fix his memory. She has referred to herself as a "strong, sensual woman" and says that she shouldn't be underestimated because she's a girl. Despite her kind demeanor, she can speak in a mean and vulgar manner just like her father and siblings and has a ruthless side. She tends to say things with somewhat mixed messages, beginning her sentence with kindness and then ending it with cruel indications. She may express worry towards others but ultimately seems quite cruel like her other kind. Notably, she is very much willing to destroy K1-B0 in a violent manner, as she thinks it is not really gory since he is a machine (despite the fact that she is also a one). Being a Monokuma, she indeed seems to be evil and messed up even though sometimes appearing nice. Like all the Kubs, she imitates her father by calling the students "you bastards". She is shown to act somewhat like a fangirl towards her father and even appears to feel some attraction towards him, as she is the only one who enjoys her father licking her and even licks him back every time. She also agrees to have a romantic relationship with Monotaro after he begins to have severe memory issues, only reminding him of their family relation once and ultimately not really seeming to care. Due to his memory issues, Monotaro is seen acting abusively towards Monophanie at times, making her sad but also feel bad for him due to his condition. At one point, when she assumes Monotaro is seeing other women, she claims sadly that she doesn't mind as long as he is happy. She is very saddened when Monotaro begins to help the students and rejects her, and ultimately decides to protect someone important (implied to be their baby). However, Monophanie is shown to be very abusive as well, as she severely beats up Monotaro with a frying pan in order to have him return to their side. When Monotaro finally returned back to normal, she mocked the students as he was no longer an ally to them, and accused them of taking advantage of his condition (even though she seems to do the same). Monophanie and Monotaro were later seen excited about having multiple cubs, but this turned out to be just an example of Monokuma's sick sense of humor which destroyed them both during the execution. After she is revived, Monokuma threatens to blow her up along with her siblings if they don't make good arguments. Monophanie is mostly confused during the last trial, and gives her brothers praise whenever they participate well. Monophanie and Monotaro eventually end up as the last ones left and they are scared and cry, not knowing what else to do, and beg Shuichi to let them win and live. Nevertheless, they both end up destroyed. Abilities Controlling the Exisals Monophanie, along with the other Monokubs, are the only ones who can control the Exisals. Monophanie can control the Exisals on her command to manipulate the students into doing something since the Exisals carry dangerous weapons such as a saw and a gun. She also uses the Exisals to punish any students who break the school's rules. In Chapter 3, Monophanie and the other remaining siblings even forced Monokuma to surrender and give them the power to control the Academy, as Monokuma couldn't stop them because they were using the deadly Exisals. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monophanie, Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke and Monodam. He calls them his "adorable children" and seems even disturbingly attracted to them because they look like him and he loves his own looks. He is mostly annoyed and neglectful towards the Kubs, physically abusing them whenever they annoy him, and even stating that he only tolerates them because they're so cute. Monophanie refers to Monokuma as "daddy". Out of all the Monokubs, she seems to admire and respect their father the most, often praising him and saying how cool and handsome he is like a fan girl. She even licks him back when he licks all of the cubs' faces and is the only cub who loves being licked by him (with the others hating it). It's shown that she even appears to feel some attraction towards Monokuma (which isn't that surprising considering that she later had a relationship with Monotaro). Monokuma also seems to like Monophanie the most due to her unique kind personality and general cuteness, though her overly nice behavior can also irritate him, and he once creepily stated that he could eat her up, which startled even her. Monophanie is also later shown to be saddened by Monokuma's increasingly cruel behavior towards his cubs, as according to her, he used to be much more loving towards his children. In Chapter 4, Monokuma decides to kill both Monotaro and Monophanie during Gonta's execution, giving a petty excuse that they had been ignoring him. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, and Monodam are Monophanie's siblings. They all tend to bother each other, with Monophanie being the only one who tries to remedy everything, but always ending up getting into the conflict. The brothers seem more considerate towards her, as she is their only sister. Monotaro Her being the only sister, Monotaro appears somewhat fond of Monophanie, and seems to respect her more than the other siblings. Monophanie also seems to like Monotaro the most, as he's the responsible type. Nevertheless, they do bully each other and fight occasionally in the typical Monokub fashion, and Monotaro claims he mocks Monophanie whenever she isn't looking. During Chapter 3, Monotaro and Monophanie are usually seen fighting with each other and verbally talking to each other. However, they tone it down and claim they're just "getting along" in order to avoid Monodam's punishment. In Chapter 4, Monotaro's memory turned worse and he forgot his own identity as well as who Monophanie was. He then began to act romantic towards Monophanie, saying he had never thought of her that way before. Though Monophanie tried to remind him they are family, she didn't really care and they then began a strong romance. However, the next morning, Monotaro is seen acting completely different, kicking a crying Monophanie and demanding her to give him money like an abusive husband, seemingly due to his memory issues. Because of this, Monophanie hides, causing Monotaro to panic since he can't remember anything. However, Monophanie feels bad for him and later takes him back, and he apologizes as the two of them cry. The announcement then ends with "The End", as if it were all theater. Later, when Miu's corpse was found, Monophanie tried to cheer up her crying "husband". However, the two argue again, as Monotaro is convinced Miu was his mother and wishes to help the students in order to avenge her. Later, right before Gonta's execution, Monophanie begins to feel pain in her stomach and the two assume that she's having a baby. However, this turns out to be part of the execution, as a giant insect bursts out of Monophanie like in a horror movie and kills both of the Kubs. Monosuke While the brothers, in general, seem more considerate towards their only sister, Monosuke dislikes Monophanie's attempts to be nice and make peace, as he believes that, as the Monokuma Kubs, they should fight each other. However, during one scene, Monosuke acts charming towards her and offers to buy her a drink. Monokid The brothers, in general, seem more considerate towards their only sister, with even Monokid seemingly agreeing to speak more quietly when Monophanie suddenly falls asleep. Monophanie seems to dislike Monokid for his personality, occasionally snickering at him and calling him a dummy. Monokid gets easily heated up by this, telling her to shut up and threatening her with bullying. In Chapter 2, after Monokid's death, Monophanie strongly voices her dislike for him by stating that she always hated him and she bluntly says "screw Monokid". Monodam In general, Monophanie seems to like Monodam. She thinks he is cute whenever he is being shy. Later, she doesn't really seem to care that Monodam killed Monokid, since she hated him anyway. However, after Monodam forcibly takes the headmaster's place and threatens the other kubs into submission with violence, Monophanie is afraid of him as well. She occasionally tries to calm him down whenever he is angered. However, later, both Monophanie and Monotaro are seen ignoring Monodam multiple times. After Monodam commits suicide, Monophanie appears saddened and grieves, though also keeps claiming that she never bullied Monodam and only the other siblings did. 'Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles' Monotaro and the Monokubs are all under the control of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles' students and host the Killing School Semester along with his father. The Monokubs usually call the students' "bastards" to imitate his father, as he always calls the students by using that. The Monokubs also always give to the students the awards after completing the Class Trial by making it out alive. However, unlike the other Monokubs, Monophanie always tries to be kind to them even though they are mean to her. She always tells them that they shouldn't fight or try to kill each other and solve this by just giving up and die all together to end the killing game. When both Monotaro and Monophanie died during Gonta's execution, the remaining students were shocked to see that Monokuma killed his own children. Quotes |-|DRV3= ) *"How gory! BLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGHBLRGH!" Prologue: *"I'll throw down any time, jabroni! Check yourself before you wreck yourself!" *"Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents by regaining your memories!" *"Yeah! We're not some who's landed another future ex-boyfriend!" *"Although, if we are monsters, at least we're pretty monsters." *"'Ultimate' basically means you're particularly prodigious in a particular talent." Chapter 1: *"Yeah! There's nothing you 16 Ultimates can't accomplish if you work together!" *"We won't let you lay a hand on Daddy! We want Daddy to smile every day!" *"Forget the killing game, then! It'd be better for you all to just die together!" *"I'm a strong, sensual woman. Do not underestimate me." *"I-It's cruel, but...it's probably better if one person dies instead of everyone..." Chapter 2: *"Cry as loud as you want. I'll cry with you. We can spend the night together, crying... And the morning after, I'll write "goodbye" on your mirror in lipstick before I quietly leave." *"But is that really a reason to destroy them? Some humans are really nice!" Chapter 3: *"It's the age of Monokubs now! Out with the old, in with the new!" *"I hope you all grow even closer now that you've regained more of your memories." *"But it's no ordinary motive. This motive will inspire fear like never before." *"Monodam...let's forgive Monotaro. Forgiving is what friends do, y'know." *"That's not true! Anything is possible with the power of love!" *"Daddyyyyy! I love you, so please go back to normal!" Chapter 4: *"Oh my... Forgetting your catchphrase is like the kiss of death for a mascot, y'know?" *"The classic carrot-and-stick approach! No one can work a carrot or a stick like Daddy!" *"Staying up late is bad for your skin, so maybe you bastards should go to bed, okay?" *"But...that's fine. As long as he's happy, I'm fine with that. Maybe not today, but someday...I'm gonna be happy too!" *"It's true. People really do change." *"Daddy...I'm glad you're feeling motivated again, but you shouldn't be so hateful." *"Stop them, Grandpa! All this terrible fighting is bad for the baby!" Chapter 6: *"Ripping a robot apart isn't gory at all, so I can go all out this time!" *"Alright, we're gonna put on a reasonable yet outstanding show and earn our right to live!" *"I still wanna live longer! I wanna see the next chapter! So please—let us win!" }} List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3' Trivia *Monophanie is the first and the only known female Monokuma, as normally all Monokumas have a male identity. *Monophanie is the second character to carry a flower with her, the first being Shirokuma. * Monophanie is the only member of the Monokuma Kubs who had her name changed for the game's localization. **She is also the only character in the game whose name drastically changed. *In the bonus mode Love Across the Universe, Monophanie can be found behind the school. She tells Shuichi that he is a weirdo for coming to a place where there is nothing. When questioned why she is there, she gets nervous and claims that some questions in life are best left unanswered. She then gives Shuichi 100 casino coins, "laced with implication". *Monophanie's English voice actress, Natalie Hoover, also voices Sonia Nevermind in the ''Danganronpa series. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monophanie the 4th most popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru:Монофанни es:Monophanie pl:Monophanie Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed Category:Murdered Category:Female